


The Yuletide Made Gay

by Pkay11



Category: Make the Yuletide Gay (2009)
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: Set exactly one year after the events of the film, Gunn and Nathan discuss what happened last year - and the nature of their relationship.
Relationships: Olaf "Gunn" Gunnunderson/Nathan Stanford
Kudos: 2





	The Yuletide Made Gay

Lying in their comfy bed. Not bunks this time either. Gunn's parents must be sound asleep by now. Nathan has a huge grin on his face, which Gunn notices even in the almost pitch black darkness. 

"What's up?"

Nathan turns to him. "I'm just going over last Christmas in my mind. It was so adorable how you managed to shed your queerness for the sake of your parents."

Gunn rolls his eyes, knowing how futile it had been, given the nature of his parents' reaction. "The thing I remember is that damn bunk bed discussion. The top bunk and the bottom bunk."

Nathan's grin grows larger...as does another part of anatomy. "Was she wrong?"

Gunn sighs, and slyly moves his hand towards Nathan's ass crack. 

Nathan playfully places his own hand over Gunn's. "In your dreams. Civilisation on Mars will be created before anything goes in there. Well, maybe your tongue. If you're lucky."

Gunn's face now shows a grin similar to Nathan's. "Believe me, I wouldn't want it any other way."

And with that, they proceed to make this yet another Christmas night to remember.


End file.
